This relates generally to adhesives and, more particularly, to using liquid adhesives to assemble components.
Electrical devices such as computers and cellular telephones contain components that are attached together using adhesive. For example, liquid optically clear adhesive may be used to attach a display cover glass layer to a liquid crystal display module. If care is not taken, adhesive borders may be poorly defined and voids may be formed within the adhesive. This can degrade adhesive performance and can create visible defects.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to form improved adhesive bonds between structures in an electronic device.